


Alone At Last

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Tumblr Ask Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little more than implied bottom Cas, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam's done with their shit, little more than implied top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Quote #22: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”~~~“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”Dean smirked at Castiel and quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? And how do I look at you?”Castiel smiled slyly. “Like you want to eat me.”





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mark this as underage because in my head, both Dean and Cas are seniors towards the mid-to-end school year. So, they're both eighteen.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” 

Dean smirked at Castiel and quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? And how do I look at you?” 

Castiel smiled slyly. “Like you want to eat me.” 

Dean snorted in the attempt to hold in a laugh. He kissed Castiel’s forehead and slid an arm around his waist. “Eat you out, you mean,” he said against Castiel’s lips, giving him a quick peck. 

“Guys that’s so gross.” 

Castiel and Dean simultaneously rolled their eyes before putting on innocent looks and turning to Sam. 

“What’s gross?” Castiel asked. Sam glared at him and pushed his tray of food away. 

“You two do not know how to whisper,” he said. “I can hear everything you’re saying.” 

“We weren’t saying anything,” Dean said, trying to discreetly move his hand to squeeze Castiel’s ass. 

“I can see what you’re doing! I can see you groping Cas, Dean! This table is crappy school table! It has holes in it!” Sam yelled. “Stop being so horny around me!” 

“Okay, Sammy, look,” Dean started, “Castiel and I just started dating. What did you really expect from us?” 

Sam gripped his plastic fork in his hand so hard it snapped as he glared at Dean. “I expect you two not to practically have sex in front of me, especially while I’m eating lunch.” 

“Hm.” Castiel said, almost like he disapproved of Sam. He leaned into Dean’s side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. “Sam, you’re a smart kid, but do you know what sex looks like?” 

“What? Yeah, I do.” 

“And does it look like Dean has his penis inside my—”

“That’s it! I’m done! I’m not eating lunch with you guys anymore!” Sam got up from the table as fast as he could and left the cafeteria, almost at a sprint. Castiel didn’t even waste a second after Sam’s form had exited to climb into Dean’s lap.

“Thank god,” he gasped, grabbing the sides of Dean’s face and kissing him deeply. “I thought he’d never leave.” 

“Me too,” Dean said, sliding his hands down to massage Castiel’s ass. 

“I mean,” Castiel began as Dean kissed down to his neck. “He’s sorta right. We have been really into each other lately.” 

Dean laughed as he pulled away to look into Castiel’s eyes. “That’s true, but, on the other hand, we’re just making up for two years of not being together when we could’ve,” he said, nipping at Castiel’s bottom lip. “If we’d just pulled our heads out of our asses,” Dean said, tugging Castiel impossibly closer. 

“Well… Yeah. That’s true.” Castiel giggled, threading his hands into Dean’s hair. He dived down to devour Dean’s mouth again, only breaking away when they needed air. “So… On the topic of eating out… Do you want to go find an empty storage closet and eat me out?” 

Dean grinned. “Hell yes.”


End file.
